The Indiana University Simon Cancer Center (IUSCC) Tissue Procurement and Distribution Core (also called the Tissue Core) was set up to bank fresh surgically obtained human tissue. Services have expanded to include sample collections for: fresh, frozen, and formalin fixed paraffin-embedded tissue; whole blood, plasma, serum and cellular (MNC/DNA) components; bone marrow aspirate; and core biopsies. Other services include: H&E staining and slide preparation; tissue microarray preparation; digital scanning using the Aperio Imaging System; purification of for chronic lymphocytic leukemia and multiple myeloma cells from blood and bone marrow by immunomagnetic selection; collection of defined data parameters; and assistance with approved PI initiated sample collections. The Tissue Core currently supports 42 different IRB protocols, and support for PI IRB protocols has steadily increased over the last three years. This shared resource utilizes IU Health University Hospital, IUSCC, Wishard, Riley Hospital for Children, and Methodist Research Institution. Also utilized are other facilities in the catchment area of the State of Indiana: St. Joseph Regional Medical Center & South Bend Clinic; Arnett Clinic in Lafayette; IU Health Pathology and Laboratory Morgue; and the Marion County Morgue.